1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a reliable locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Patent No. M471049U, published on Jan. 20, 2014, discloses an electrical connector with a tongue plate. The tongue plate includes an assembly of a set of first terminals and a set of second terminals, and a shielding shell fixing the assembly. Both side walls of the tongue plate define a notch respectively. The notches could mate with a mating connector for protecting the electrical connector from falling off from the mating electrical connector.
However, while the tongue plate becomes miniature and flattening, the notches in the side walls of the tongue plate could not afford enough interference surface for retaining the tongue plate. It reduces the stability of the assembly of the electrical connector and a mating connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.